JP 9-118795 A, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,482A, discloses a blend of a partially dynamically vulcanized or crosslinked thermoplastic polyolefin elastomer with an uncrosslinked olefin polymer, the blend having an improved extrusion performance, wherein the uncrosslinked olefin polymer is selected from the group consisting of:
(1) a heterophasic olefin composition prepared by polymerization in at least two stages comprising (a) 10 to 50% by weight of a propylene homopolymer or a propylene copolymer, (b) 5 to 20% by weight of a semicrystalline, essentially linear ethylene copolymer fraction, and (c) 40 to 80% by weight of an ethylene copolymer fraction that is soluble in xylene at ambient temperature;
(2) a crystalline butane-1 homopolymer; and
(3) a substantially amorphous ethylene/propylene or ethylene/butylene copolymer, or a substantially amorphous terpolymer of (a) ethylene, (b) propylene or butylene, and (c) a non-conjugated diene.